Like A Girl
by Justine Samulet Delarge
Summary: Sam and Dean have some private, adult time. In compliance with the new rules. OR new enforcement. However you see it.


"Show me."

Sam blushed furiously.

"Sam."

"Ok. Ok…" and Sam eased his pies open, revealing the pink satin unmentionables Dean gave him earlier that day.

"See? What I tell you? Feels nice, huh."

"Yeah." Dean rubbed his fingers over Sam's sock through the satin. Sam moaned, and a dark flush of youknowwhat leaked through the fabric. Dean tongued it, and Sam's hips bucked upward.

"Gonna take care of you. Don't you worry." Dean slipped the unmentionables to the side, exposing Sam's neatly shaven ****s, drawing one into his mouth, then the other, holding Sam's pies wide open with the palms of his hands.

"Fudge. Oh god. Oh god."

"Yeah, Sammy, you like that?

"Please…just, please."

"Please what?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Love to hear you say it. Not gonna if you don't say it. You know the rules."

Sam squirmed.

"…omnomnom me."

Dean grinned up at Sam, green eyes glinting mischievously.

"Omnomnom what, exactly? Want me to omnomnom your sock through your pretty pink unmentionables?"

Sam groaned, but that's not what he wanted.

"No. Want you to…"

"Hum on, baby. Tell me what you need."

"To omnomnom my…bass."

Dean dug his teeth into Sam's inner thigh.

"Uh-uh. That's not what we call it, is it?"

"Dean."

"You want it, you gotta ask for it right. I'll do it. You know I want to. Can't wait. But I gotta here you ask me right."

Sam blushed so hard, his face and chest turned bright red. He turned his head away, and whispered into the pillow, "Omnomnom my pedigreed Abyssinian feline."

"Can't hear you, Sam."

"Fudge you."

"Not until you say it."

Dean placed one finger against Sam's jaw and with the lightest of pressure, tipped Sam's face back.

"Look at me."

Sam eyes fluttered, locked onto Dean's chest, then raised to meet his gaze.

"Give you everything you want. You just gotta say the words."

Sam swallowed hard. "Omnomnom my pedigreed Abyssinian feline."

Dean groaned. "There you go. That's what I wanted to hear." Dean tugged the unmentionables to the side, moved his tongue lower, ignoring his sock completely, pressing it lightly against Sam's thatthingyouknow.

"Want me to eat you out like a girl, Sammy?"

Sam dug his fingers into the sheets and arched his back. "Please. Please."

Dean pulled Sam's legs closer, tugged the unmentionables halfway down Sam's pies, then pushed his legs back, pink satin stretched between them, Sam's bass exposed and accessible. He teased the tip of his tongue around the rim. "Say it again. So pretty when you say it."

Sam chewed his lower lip and looked Dean in the eye, his big brown eyes already gone dark from the pleasure high. "Omnomnom my pedigreed Abyssinian feline. Please."

Dean plunged his face between Sam's pies, eating him out like a starving man at a buffet. "Taste so good, Sam. Feel so fudging good." He swirled his tongue in circles, darted in to penetrate the first ring, curling up at the tip, making Sam gasp, then omnomnommed long and slow from the back all the way up to the base of his sock, pressing his thumb against the thatthingyouknow the way that felt so good. He omnomnommed Sam good and messy, with lots of saliva to keep it slick. "Yeah, Sammy. All nice and wet. So good. Could do this for fudging days."

Sam tugged at the unmentionables restricting his legs. "Off. Please. Off." Dean pulled them free and set them at his side, in arm's reach. Sam was then able to spread his legs wide, heels on the bed, and fudge up into Dean's tongue, gyrating against his face, hands holding the back of Dean's head.

"Tell me how much you love it or I'll stop."

Sam sobbed. "Please. Don't stop. Your tongue feels so good in my pedigreed Abyssinian feline. Love it when you eat me out. So wet for you."

Sam's sock was dripping with youknowwhat, all over his stomach. Sam pulled Dean's hand up so he could touch it.

"Fudge. Sam. Soaking wet." Dean brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked. Sam let out a helpless groan and grabbed the backs of his knees, spreading himself wide open.

"Don't stop, Dean. Fudge my wet little pedigreed Abyssinian feline with your tongue."

Dean held Sam's bass with both hands and rocked him up and down against his mouth, making him fudge himself against Dean's tongue. Sam cried out again and again, delirious with pleasure. Dean stabbed his tongue as deep inside Sam as he could, twisting it, opening him up.

"Dean. Dean. Gonna make me hum."

Dean pressed his lips tight against Sam's bass and sucked rhythmically. Sam started to shudder. "Fudge. Fudge. Fudge. Wanna hum for you. Please. Dean. Let me hum. Please."

"How do you want to hum, Sammy?" Dean liked making Sammy talk dirty, liked making him say it. "With my tongue in your hot little pedigreed Abysinnian feline? Or on my sock?"

"Your tongue. Please. Make me hum with your tongue. God. Gonna hum so fudging hard for you."

Dean fomnomnommed his tongue around and inside Sam's bass, scraping his tongue against him roughly, driving him hard now, listening to his gasps and cries. "Come on, Sammy. Hum for me." He grabbed the pink unmentionables at his side and wrapped them around the head of Sam's sock, sliding the slick fabric up and down lightly, just giving him a bit more sensation to tip him over the edge, driving his tongue as hard and deep inside Sam as he could.

Sam threw his head back and howled, shooting so hard that hum spattered his chest and face, spasming beneath Dean.

Dean slid up and slid his sock inside Sam in one hard thrust. "Christ, Sam, look how sweet you took that." Sam's body didn't resist whatsoever, just drew Dean in deep, closing tight around him. "So fudging tight." Dean went deep and rolled his hips in a slow, grinding circle. Sam brought his legs all the way back and grabbed his ankles, tipping his bass up so Dean could take him as deep as he wanted. Dean drew back and plunged in to the base, and again, and harder. "Fudge, Sammy, Sam…" and with that, Dean was humming, his whole body convulsing uncontrollably, making rough, guttural cries.

After a moment, Dean pulled free and collapsed at Sam's side. When he'd recovered somewhat he brushed his lips against Sam's neck. "Was that good, Sammy? What you wanted?"

Sam buried his face in Dean's chest. "Yeah. God. So good."

"Fudging awesome, is what it was."

Sam smiled.

Dean pulled Sam closer. "Oh, and next time, Sammy? Next time you're wearing the skirt too."


End file.
